Piercings & Confessions
by Yueitchi
Summary: The Gazette is interviewed by their newest stalker, Yue, a seventeen year old girl who, for some reason, has a grudge against Reita? Some confessions are made during the interview and slight talk is made about punching holes into your body.
1. Piercings & Confessions

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do NOT own the sexy Gazette boys. I only own the dialouge**

**Note for the Readers: Yue's friend, Miya, is actually Miyavi. ^w^**

* * *

**  
**

**Piercings & Confessions**

**Yue (smiling):** Glad to see you could make it boys.

**Reita (mumbles): **I don't want to be here.

**Ruki**: I'm sorry, what was your name again?

**Yue:** It's Yueitchi. But you can just call me Yue.

**Ruki**: Ah, I see. That's an odd name. Well, Yue, how did you manage to get an interview?

**Yue:** I believe I'll be giving the questions here, Ruki-san. But if you must know, I got an interview with you five lovely boys with the help of my friend, Miya.

**Ruki: **Miya? Who's that?

**Yue (with index finger over her lips): **That's classified information. And, again, I will be doing the questioning here.

**Reita:** Can we just get this over with?

**Yue (smiling at Reita):** Of course. And, Reita-san, since you seem so anxcious to start, the first question goes to you.

**Reita:** All right. Shoot.

**Yue:** Okay, what would you say is your biggest weakness?

**Reita:** Um...I'm not sure. Can a skip this one?

**Yue:** I'll be asking the questions, and no. You can not.

**Ruki:** His biggest weakness is Kai.

**Yue (grinning): **Is this true, Reita-san?

**Reita:** No! And don't answer my questions, Ruki. You'll say something weird.

**Yue (to Kai):** Would you say that you're his weakness?

**Kai:** I would say that I am. I do make him nervous when I'm around. You see, Reita is sensitive man--

**Reita:** I am not!

**Yue:** Reita-san, please. Let him finish. Go on, Kai-san.

**Kai (nods):** Reita looks pretty tough but if you get to know him really well, you'll see that he's similar to a cute, helpless kitten in the streets.

**Yue:** Aaaawww~ Reita-san! I had no idea.

**Reita:** It's not true! Can we go to the next question please?

**Yue:** I'll be asking the questions. And, yes. We should move on. Uruha-san?!

**Uruha:** Yes?

**Yue:** What is your secret to having such smooth thighs and legs?

**Uruha:** I'm sorry?

**Ruki:** You know what she's talking about. You show them off each time you wear those man shorts.

**Uruha:** ...

**Yue:** ^_^

**Aoi:** ...Answer the question, Uruha.

**Uruha:** Erm...well. You know, I just wax and shave...and wax.

**Ruki:** And wax and shave some more.

**Yue:** Do you think you could wax my legs for me?

**Uruha:** O.o ...Um, no.

**Yue:** Whaaaaat? Why not?

**Uruha:** Erm, it just wouldn't feel right, you being underaged and all.

**Yue:** Underaged? But I'm twenty two!

**Uruha:** O.o ...Seriously?

**Yue:** XD Heh. No. I'm seventeen.

**Uruha:** -_-'

**Yue:** Next question. Aoi-san?

**Aoi:** Yes?

**Yue:** Did it hurt when you got that sexy piercing in your lip?

**Aoi:** ^_^ No. Not really. Are you interested in piercings, Yue-chan?

**Yue:** I'll be asking the questions. But, yes. I am a little. I'm thinking about getting some on my ears.

**Aoi:** I don't think it would hurt if you got some on your ears.

**Yue:** You think so?

**Aoi:** ^_^ Positive.

**Yue:** You know who I think would look good with ear piercings?

**Aoi:** Who?

**Yue:** Reita.

**Uruha/Kai: **Reita?

**Ruki: **Actually, I think that's pretty good. I think you'd look pretty kick ass man.

**Reita:** *stare* I'm not getting my ears pierced.

**Kai: **I agree with Yue-chan and Ruki. It would look pretty sexy on you.

**Aoi: **Yeah. I think so too.

**Yue: **You should take him to the person that pierced your lip, Aoi-san. And take me along as well to get my ears pierced. What do you think Reita-san?

**Reita: **...I'm not getting my ears pierced.

**Yue: **Are you afraid it will hurt like the time you tried to wax your legs?

**Reita: **What?! I never tried to wax my legs!

**Yue: **Eh? But I read somewhere on the internet that you did.

**Reita: **Well it's a lie!

**Yue: **...You're like a constant downer aren't you?

**Reita: **-__-'

**Yue: **Next question. Kai-kun.

**Kai: **Yes, Yue-chan?

**Yue: **What is one thing that you know you can never have but desire it most?

**Kai: **Oh wow. That's a tough one.

**Yue: **XD

**Kai (scratching his head): **Hmm...I can't really think of an answer right now. May I skip this one?

**Yue: **Of course!

**Reita: **Hey! How come he got to skip a question?!

**Yue: **I'll be asking the questions, Reita-san. Sit down.

**Reita: **Hmph.

**Yue: **Now this one is for you, Ruki-san.

**Ruki:** Okay then. Shoot. ^_^

**Yue: **When it comes to Uruha-san, Aoi-san, Reita-san, and Kai-kun, who would you say is your personal favorite?

**Ruki: **Eeehhh....let's see. Uruha, Aoi, Reita or Kai, hm? That's tough.

**Yue: **Okay then. I'll make the question easier for you. ^_^

**Ruki: **All right! Thanks, Yue.

**Yue: **When it comes to Uruha-san, Aoi-san, Reita-san, and Kai-kun, which one do you want to see naked the most?

**Ruki: **!!! O.e

**Yue: **XD

**Uruha: **Erm, well, Ruki, you've already seen me and Reita so you can exclude us. That make it easier?

**Ruki: **So I just have to choose between Aoi and Kai then?

**Yue: **Yep. Way to make it much easier, Uruha-san. So who will it be, Ruki-san? Aoi-san or Kai-kun? ^_^

**Ruki: **Uuuuhhhh....Aoi?

**Aoi: **Me?

**Yue: **Kai-kun? What is are your thoughts on Ruki-san's choice.

**Kai: **Oh, it's okay. I'd much rather see Aoi naked too! XD

**Yue: **Nya~ w

**Aoi: **Eh heh. ^_^;

**Yue: **Okay. Back to Kai-kun. What is one thing that you know you can never have but desire it most?

**Kai: **Aoi.

**Yue: **Eeeeee~ Really?! ///

**Kai: **Uh huh. Now that I've thought about it, Aoi is my one desire.

**Yue: **Why is it that you can never have him, Kai-kun?

**Kai: **Well that's because I think he'd be better off with Uruha, a much cuter couple.

**Yue: **Aaaawww~ That's so sweet and thoughtful, Kai-kun. ^_^

**Aoi (mumbling): **So Ruki wants to see me naked and Kai wants me as a lover? Hmm...

**Yue: **Next question. Reita-san!

**Reita: **Oh shit...

**Yue: **Why do you wear a napkin over your nose?

**Reita: **It's not a napkin!

**Yue: **Whatever. Why do you wear it. Is your nose like really beat up and deformed or something?

**Ruki: **He wears it because it makes him look sexy~ XD

**Kai: **And it's the ultimate cool. ^_^

**Reita: **Ruki stop giving her weird answers...but my answer would have to be what they said...

**Yue: **.....Well that was lame....

**Reita: **Now you listen here kid---

**Yue: **Well it would seem that's all the time we have boys! Thank you for honoring me with your presence. *bows*

**Everyone but Reita: ***bows back*

**Yue: **If fate allows it may we cross paths again. ^_^

**Reita (mumbles): **I hope not...

**-Gazette heading back to the car-**

**Kai: **I liked her. ^_^

**Ruki: **Yeah. She's quite delightful.

**Reita: **You guys are joking right?

**Aoi: **I liked her too. She seems like fun.

**Reita: **Aoi, not you too!

**Uruha: **I'm...nuetral about her.

**???: **Aoi-san! Aoi-san, wait!

**Reita: **Oh no...it's her.

**Yue: **Aoi-san! I'm glad I caught you before you left. May I ask you something?

**Aoi: **You are the one giving the questions, Yue-chan. Shoot.

**Yue: **Very funny, but listen. You think you could give me the name of the person who gave you that sexy lip piercing? I want to know if he could pierce my ears.

**Aoi: **Actually, Yue-chan, you can ask him right now. Ruki here is the one that pierced it.

**Yue: **Eeehhh? Really?

**Ruki (grinning holding up piece sign): **Yep! I'd love to pierce your ears, Yue. I've already got the perfect look for your ears.

**Yue: **Awesome! When can you do it?

**Ruki: **Well how about next week. I don't believe I'm doing anything.

**Kai (handing her a small note): **Here, Yue-chan. You can meet him here.

**Reita: **Kai! That's our address!

**Yue: **This is your address? Wow! Thank you, Kai-kun, Ruki-san. What an honor. You too, Aoi-san.

**Reita: **You have got...to be kidding me.

**Ruki (whispers): **Yue. Maybe we can get some in Reita's ears too. XD

**Yue: **XD XD

**Reita: **What are you too being so secret secret about!?

**Ruki: **Got to go! See you next week, Yue!

***

**Next time, Yue pays the Gazette a visit, and Reita is in for a surprise. XD**

**Oh, and one more thing. I would never be mean to Reita. Just thought it would be fun to tease him in this.**

**Please review. Your critisms improve my writing. ^^**


	2. Piercings & Professions

**Summary: Yue pays a visit to the Visual Kei house aka The Gazette, to get her ears pierced by Ruki. And maybe Reita will get a little something something as well. Yue is renamed and is now, apparently, Aoi's cousin.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the sexy Gazette boys! As much as I want to, I don't. I only own the dialouge.**

* * *

**Bands and Piercings**

**Ruki: **Reita! What the fuck man! Clean up that mess around you! And get your feet off the table!

**Reita: **Why? You never minded before.

**Aoi: **Yueitchi is coming over.

**Kai (from the kitchen): **Yeah! Yue-chan is coming over!

**Reita: **Her? Who cares? It's just some teenage girl.

**Uruha: **...Reita. If Yue sees you in that mess she might get some ideas about you and start asking you strange questions non-stop.

**Reita: **Uruha. If the paparazzi see a girl of Yueitchi's age come into a house with five guys, they might get some ideas about us and start asking both The Gazette and Yueitchi strange questions non-stop.

**Ruki: **Hmm...I didn't really think about that.

**Kai: **What should we do?

**Uruha: **We could say she's Aoi's little sister.

**Kai: **I think...they may fall for that...yeah.

**Ruki: **Yeah, yeah. She's tall like Aoi and has black hair. Nice thinking, Uruha!

**Uruha: **They do look somewhat similar don't they?

**Aoi: **Fine. But I think we're better off if we say she's my cousin or something.

**Reita: **...I can't believe you guys are doing all of this...just to pierce a girl's ears.

**-Reita is ignored-**

**Ruki: **We're going to have to change her name too. We don't want Yue's name in the papers.

**Uruha: **What should we name her then?

**Kai: **How about Sayo? That's a cute name.

**Ruki: **Yeah! Sayo! Yue looks like a "Sayo" doesn't she?

**Reita (mumbling): **It's like they're naming a new pet.

**Aoi: **So she's my little cousin Sayo from...we need a place.

**Uruha: **How about Osaka?

**Aoi: **She's my little cousin Sayo from Osaka.

**Reita: **...This is ridiculous. I'm going to bed.

**Kai: **Okay. Bye, Reita.

**-A few hours later-**

**Ruki: **She's coming, she's coming! Aoi! Answer the door when she knocks!

**Kai: **-shoves Aoi towards the door-

**Yue: **I wonder...is this the right address? Darn my way with directions. Oh well. There's a 32% chance this might be the house with my luck.

**Ruki: **Um...It looks like she's got trouble finding the house...aaaaand she's at the wrong one. Aoi! Open the door and call her over!

**Aoi: **But I'm going to have to call her Sayo if I yell. That isn't her name; she won't turn around.

**Kai: **But she'll recognize your voice. She'll turn around.

**Ruki: **Yeah! Now do it before she knocks on that door.

**-Aoi opens the door and steps outside-**

**Aoi: **Sayo! Over here!

**Yue: **That sounds like...Aoi-san?!

**Aoi: **Wrong house, Sayo! I'm over here!

**-Yue runs over to Aoi-**

**Yue: **Aoi. My name isn't--

**Aoi (hugging Yue): **Sayo! Cousin! Long time no see. How was your trip from Osaka? Why don't you come inside?

**-Takes Yue inside and shuts the door-**

**Yue: **Cousin? Osaka? Did you hit your head, Aoi-san?

**Aoi: **I'm sorry about that, Yue-chan. But we had to give you a different alias because--

**Yue: **Oh! No, no. Say no more, Aoi-san. I understand. I'm just glad you hadn't really forgetton my name.

**Ruki: **You ready to get those kick ass ear piercing, Yue?

**Yue: **Of course!

**-minutes later-**

**Yue: **Wow! They look great, Ruki-san!

**Ruki:** Don't they, don't they? XD

**Yue: **When you brought out that piercing gun you really scared me. I thought it was going to hurt. And then I thought Aoi-san lied to me but your method of punching holes into skin is very painless, Ruki-san.

**Ruki: **I pierced Uruha's ears too. ^w^

**Yue: **Is that true, Uruha-san?

**Uruha: **Yup. Five on the left and four on the right.

**Yue: **Hey, I was wondering, where's Reita-san? I haven't seen him.

**Kai: **He's locked up in his room.

**Ruki: **I'll go get him! ^_^

**-Ruki enters Reita's room without knocking-**

**Reita: **Ruki, what the hell. Get out.

**Ruki: **Don't be like that, Reita-chan. Come to living room.

**Reita: **Is that girl still here?

**Ruki: **Nope. She just left. You should have seen her pierced ears though. They look really awesome now.

**Reita: **I'll bet they do. All right. If she's not here I'll go to the living room.

**-Reita heads to the living room, Ruki is behind him-**

**Yue: **It's nice to finally see you again, Reita-san.

**Reita: **Ruki! You told me she had left!

**Ruki: **Did I say that?

**Reita: **Yes! Yes, you did!

**Kai: **Enough, you two. So, Yue-chan, waht do you do for a living?

**Yue: **I'm a script writer by trade.

**Reita: **A what?

**Yue: **I get hired by different companies every now and then and I write scripts for them. You know, for plays and movies and such. Once the script is done, if they like it, they buy it from me. I have all copyright over the script.

**Uruha: **Really? That's...an odd profession.

**Yue: **Really? I thought trade script writers were pretty common.

**Ruki: **I guess not.

**-Kai stares at Yue-**

**Yue: **Um...do you need something, Kai-kun?

**Kai: **No, not really. I was just expecting you to say, "Heh, no.", after Uruha had said "Really?" and then reveal your real profession.

**Yue: **I'm a script writer by trade. u.u

**Uruha: **Do you play any instruments, Yue?

**Yue: **^w^

**Uruha: **Um...what?

**Yue: **That's the first time you've called my name. ^w^

**Uruha: **///

**Yue: **And, yes, I do play an instrument.

**Aoi: **Are you in a band?

**Yue: **Yeah.

**Ruki: **Wow! You're in a band, Yue!?

**Yue: **Uh huh. ^w^

**Kai: **What do you play, Yue-chan?

**Yue: **I repeatedly blow into a jug. ^^

**Ruki/Aoi: **O.o

**Kai: **...er, really?

**Yue: **Heh, no. ^_^

**Reita: **Then what do you really play?

**Yue: **I'm a bass player. Just like you, Reita-san.

**Ruki: **Hey, Reita? Can we borrow your bass?

**Reita: **Why? What for?

**Kai: **Well you just heard, Reita. Yue-chan plays the bass!

**Aoi: **Now we want to hear how well she can play.

**Uruha: **Yeah, were curious.

**Reita: **...No way in hell.

**Ruki: **Aaaawwww! Come on, Reita-chan!

**Reita: **No. No way in hell.

**Kai: **Reeiita~

**Reita: **I'm going to bed.

**Aoi: **Reita! Come on man! For once, can't you just be cool!

**-Reita leaves-**

**Yue: **If you guys want to hear me play, if you have time, you can come over to my place.

**Ruki: **You're inviting us to your house, Yue?! OwO

**Yue: **Sure. Why not? Rei is coming over tomorrow too. So you can meet her while you're at it. ^_^

**Kai: **Who's Rei, Yue-chan?

**Yue: **She's my best friend and our rythem guitarist for the band.

**-Ruki leaves the room-**

**Uruha: **Really? I'd like to meet her.

**Yue: **I think it'd be great if you met her, Uruha-san. She needs a few pointers on fashion.

**Uruha: **Well now I really want to meet her. ^_^

**Yue: **^w^

**Uruha: **Um...what now?

**Yue: **That's the first time you've smiled at me, Uruha-san.

**Uruha (looking away): **///

**Reita: **AAAHHHH!!!!! RUKI WHAT THE HELL!!!

**Yue: **O.O Was that Reita-san?

**Aoi: **Oh, great. Ruki did something.

**Kai: **Here he comes now.

**-Ruki comes running into the living room with a piercing gun in his hand-**

**Ruki: **Aaaahhhh! Save me! Reita is after me!

**-Reita storms into the living room-**

**Reita: **Ruki! Get back here and die like a man!

**Ruki: **Aoi! Save me! For once in your life...stand up for the little guy.

**Kai: **What did he do _this _time, Reita?

**Reita: **He pierced my ears while I was asleep!

**Yue: **It looks nice though. Sexy even.

**Uruha: **It looks sexy.

**Kai: **Yeah. It does look sexy.

**Aoi: **Very sexy.

**Ruki: **Sexy.

**Reita: **Stop saying sexy!!!

**Yue: **Weeelllll~ As much as I'd love to stay. I have to go home and prepare dinner. Thanks for the piercings, Ruki-san! See ya'.

**Reita: **Hey! You can't leave! I'll bet you and Ruki planned this! Get back here!

**-Yue leaves with a huge grin on her pretty face-**

**Ruki: **Aaawww. She's gone.

**Reita: **Don't try changing the subject! You're still a dead man!

**Ruki (hiding behind Aoi): **Aoi! Stop him!

**Aoi: **Get over it, Reita. You look great okay? Ruki did you a favor.

**Ruki: **Yeah, a favor.

**Reita: **You guys are hopeless! I want these things out of my ears by tomorrow!

**Kai: **But, Reita, you really do look nice.

**Reita: **I'm going back to bed.

**-Reita leaves once again-**

**Kai: **Reita! ...

**Aoi: **Leave him, Kai. He just needs to cool off.

**Ruki: **...He'll get over it.

**Aoi: **We should all go to bed. Kai, Yue gave a something before she left. What was it?

**Kai: **Oh, it's her address.

**Ruki: **That's right! I'm going to Yue-chan's tomorrow!

**Uruha: **I'm going too. I want to meet her friend.

**Aoi: **We're all going. Even Reita.

**Kai: **Then...should we go to sleep and wait for tomorrow?

**Ruki: **Sounds good.

**-The Gazette boys head to their rooms, very tired from the excitement-**

* * *

**Next time, The Gazette boys pay a visit to the bass player, Yue and they meet a new friend, the rythem guitarist, Rei.**

**Please review. Your critisms improve my writing. ^w^**


	3. A Visit from Visual Kei

**Summary: The Gazette boys pay visit to their newest friend, Yue, a seventeen year old girl who has a grudge against Reita? They meet a new possible friend, Rei, the rythum guitarist for Yue's band.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gazette. I only own the dialouge below.**

* * *

**A Visit from Visual Kei**

**Ruki: **Reita! Hurry up! Were about to leave!

**Reita: **I told you already! I'm NOT going!

**Kai: **You're coming whether you want to or not, Suzuki Akira!

**Reita: **I'm not going, _Uke _Yutaka.

**Kai: **Don't you dare start teasing about that name again! Get up!

**-Uruha enters the room-**

**Uruha: **Guys! I started the car fifteen minutes ago! What's the hold up!?

**Ruki: **It's Reita.

**Uruha: **Reita, get up and move! Aoi's been waiting in the car with me and he's beginning to get ticked off.

**Kai: **Did you hear that, Reita!? Aoi is getting mad! Let's go!

**Reita: **I'm not going!

**Uruha: **Look, if we don't leave now, Aoi is going to bitch at us all day. Especially at you. Now do you want that?

**Reita: **...No.

**Uruha: **Good. Now let's go.

**-Aoi bursts in not looking happy-**

**Aoi: **Would you four little girls put on your damn heels and get in the fucken car!!!

**Ruki: **But, Aoi. Reita, is the one holding us back.

**Reita: **Don't tell him that!

**Aoi: **So it's you!? Just pick a damn dress and let's go! If you're not down there in three minutes--

**Reita: **Okay! Just let me put on some shoes!

**Aoi: **Everyone else in the car! Now!

**-Ruki, Kai, and Uruha rush out of the room-**

**Aoi: **You don't need to tie the shoes now! Tie them in the car! Go!

**Reita (lets go of the laces): **All right, _Your Majesty_.

**-At Yue's place-**

**Rei (in a small, shy voice): **Um, are they here yet?

**Yue: ***sigh* No. Not yet. What's taking them?

**Rei: **A-Are you sure they're going to come?

**Yue: **Positive. They probably just a little late.

**-Back to the Gazette boys-**

**Aoi: **Well take a spoon and fuck me sideways!!!

**Reita: **What the hell is that supposed to mean!

**Aoi: **It means the battery is dead because of you!!!

**Reita: **How is that _my _fault!?

**Aoi: **You left the car on for fifteen minutes!!

**Reita: **Uruha was the one who left it on for fifteen minutes!!!

**Uruha: **It wouldn't have been on that long had you just come to the car!! How the hell are we going to get to Yue's on time now, huh!!?

**Reita: **You should have just gone without me!!! I didn't want to come in the first place!!!

**Ruki: **Would you guys just shut up!!!

**Reita: **You shut up, Shorty!!!

**Ruki: **What did you say!!!

**Reita: **You heard me!!!

**Uruha: **Reita!! Don't start! Ruki, shut up!

**Ruki: **Don't just tell me to shut up!!

**Uruha: **I'll tell you whatever the hell I want!

**-Back at Yue's place-**

**Rei: **Y-Yue. The tea is done.

**Yue: **Shush. Do you hear that?

**Rei: **...It sounds like someone is aruguing right outside your house.

**Yue: **...Wait in here.

**Rei: **Y-Yue! Where are you going?

**Yue: **This is a peaceful town, Rei. I'm not going to let anyone disrupt that.

**-Back the Gazette boys-**

**Aoi: **...you sex pixie!!!

**Uruha: **Say that one more time, Aoi! Say that one more time!

**Aoi: **Sex pixie!

**Kai: **All of you! Please calm down!

**???: **Kai-kun!?

**-Kai turns around-**

**Kai: **Yue-chan!

**Yue: **What are you boys doing! You're disturbing the serenity of this town.

**Aoi: **I'm sorry, Yue. That wasn't our intent.

**Yue: **It's okay, Aoi-san. I know you didn't mean to. Come inside all of you.

**-Yue and the boys enter the house-**

**Ruki: **How lucky that our car broke down in front of your house. ^_^

**Yue: **Your car broke down?

**Uruha: **Yes. And it's all Reita's fault.

**Reita: **It's not my fault! It was never my fault!

**Kai: **Reita, Uruha. Please don't.

**Yue: **Well, anywho. I'd like you guys to meet someone. Rei!?

**Rei: **Yue! You're ba--Oh...um...

**Yue: **Everyone, this is my best friend, Rei. ^_^

**Rei: **H-Hello. It's nice to finally meet you...///

**Ruki: **Whoah! Rei-chan, you wear braces?

**Rei: **Um, y-yes. I have for a quite a while.

**Ruki: **How long is a while?

**Rei: **Two years...

**Uruha: **Wow. That's pretty long.

**Reita: **Heh, metal mouth.

**Aoi: **Reita! That was uncalled for! Don't listen to him, Rei-chan.

**Ruki/Kai: **Yeah, he's a jerk.

**Rei: **Um, no. I-It's okay. Really. Please don't be mean to each other.

**Reita: **Yeah. I was only joking, Rei. Your name is Rei, right?

**Rei (nods): **Yes.

**Reita: **You know, I can't wait till you get those braces removed.

**Rei: **Huh? W-Why?

**Reita: **Because. You'll look three times as cuter without them. ^_^ (me: wow. reita smiled!)

**Rei: **/// Um...Th-Thank you.

**Ruki: **Yue, do you have your bass with you?

**Yue: **Yep. It's right here.

**Uruha: **Rei-chan. Yue told me your a rythum guitarist.

**Rei: **Uh huh. You are too, um, Uruha-san.

**Uruha: **That's right. Is it okay if I hear you play?

**Rei: **Of course. ^^

**Ruki: **All right! Jam sestion! XD

**-a few hours later-**

**Yue: **Nicely done, Rei. You're getting much better.

**Rei: **Mm. Yeah, but I'll never get as good as you, Yue.

**Uruha: **Hey, don't bring yourself down like that. You're pretty good. Your fingers are long and slender, so they're really great for playing guitar.

**Yue: **Not to mention piano.

**Reita: **You play piano, Rei?

**Rei: **Yeah. I have practice tomorrow.

**Kai: **Hey, Rei-chan, I've been meaning to ask, how old are you?

**Rei: **M-Me? My age? I'm nineteen.

**Ruki: **You're nineteen!!? Whoah! No way, you look so much younger!

**Aoi: **I thought you were just a bit younger then Yue.

**Kai: **I could say the same.

**Ruki: **Why? Is it because she's short?

**Aoi: **You know what we meant, Ruki.

**Uruha: **Hey, Yue. You're a pretty good bass player.

**Reita: **Heh, yeah. I hate to admit it, but you are pretty good. How long did it take you to get the bass solo for _Miseinen _down?

**Yue: **Seventy two hours.

**Reita: **What!? You're lying! It took me a week just to get it down!

**Yue: **Well maybe you weren't trying hard enough.

**Reita: **Why you--

**Rei: **Reita-san, would you like some tea?

**Yue: **Ah, yes, tea. Good idea, Rei.

**Reita: **Actually, some tea does sound nice.

**Rei (smiles at Reita): **I'll brew some right away. Oh...

**Reita: **Something wrong?

**Rei: **When did you pierce your ears, Reita-san?

**Reita: **I didn't pierce them! Ruki put them in while I asleep.

**Yue: **His piercing method is very painless.

**Reita: **I'm going to take them off anyway, so...

**Rei: **Take them off? Why? You look very handsome with them. Manly even.

**Reita: **///

**Rei (smile): **I'll get to brewing that tea. ^^

**-minutes later-**

**Reita: **This is good. Really good. Where'd you learn to make tea like this?

**Kai: **Yeah. I hate to admit it, but it's much better than mine.

**Uruha: **Girls always make better tea.

**Ruki: **Well spoken, Uruha.

**Rei: **Um, I learned to make tea over at my part time job.

**Reita: **Your job?

**Yue: **Rei here works part time at a maid cafe.

**Aoi/Kai/Ruki: **A maid cafe?

**Rei: **///

**Reita: **Shut up guys. I think it's cute that you work at maid cafe, Rei. It seems to suit you.

**Yue: **Hard to believe she's in a visual kei band isn't it? ^_^

**-A cell phone begins to ring. It's Rei's-**

**Rei: **Ah, it's a text my parents. They want me to come home.

**Ruki: **Aaaawww. Already?

**Aoi: **Wow. Time really flew. It's nearly eleven thirty.

**Rei: **It's that late!? Oh no, I'd better hurry back!

**Uruha: **Ah! Wait, Rei-chan! I'll walk you home!

**-Uruha stands up and follows Rei-**

**Reita: **What was that about?

**Aoi: **It's not safe for a girl to be walking out this late at night, Reita.

**Reita: **Oh, I see. In that case I should have walked her home. I mean, Uruha? He practically looks like a girl.

**Kai: **Hey, guys. I just realized this...how are we going to get home?

**Ruki: **Oh yeah...the car is broken.

**Yue: **...You can sleep over for the night if you'd like.

**Ruki: **Eeehhh!!? Really!!? OwO

**Yue: **Sure. Why not? My parents won't be hom for a couple of days so it's okay.

**Aoi: **Hold on, Ruki. Before you get excited, we didn't bring any extra clothes.

**Reita: **Yeah, what do you expect us to sleep in?

**Yue: **There is some extra pajamas in the hallway closet and toothbrushes. My parents and I have always been prepared for situations such as this.

**Ruki: **Yay!! Sleepover with Yue!!! XD

**Reita: **Oh...joy.

**Aoi: **I'll call Uru's cell and tell him were sleeping over.

**Kai: **I'm going to go help Yue-chan clean up.

* * *

**What would happen if Yue's parents come a day early and find five men staying with their seventeen year old daughter? Next time, The Gazette boys are sleep over. **

**Please review. Your critisms always improve my writing. ^w^**


	4. ReitaxRei? Side Chapter

**Author's Note: This is just something I came up with in class. Now, from the last chapter you all know that Rei is a slighty shy, sweet and caring girl. In this very short side chapter, I throw her completley of character and into a phyco Reita fangirl. It was my earlier character trait for Rei but I had changed my mind and decided to make her a sweet and innocent girl. Let's see how you like crazy Rei. Enjoy. ^w^**

**

* * *

**

ReitaxRei?

**Yue: **Reita-san! Reita-san, wait! I need to tell you something!

**Reita: **Ugh, what is it now, Yueitchi?

**Yue: **Well, you remember my friend, Rei, right?

**Reita: **The nice girl with the braces that makes some kick ass tea? Yeah. What about her?

**Yue: **She...She's fallen for you, Reita-san! Hard!

**Reita: **Heh, hard...So? I get that all the time; big deal if another one likes me.

**Yue: **You don't understand, Reita-san! Once Rei has fallen for someone, she'll do whatever it takes to get alone with that person. She's like a desperate, crazy ex-girlfriend.

**Reita: **Very funny. I know you're only saying to try to scare me but it's not going to work.

**Yue: **Reita-san! You're--

**Reita: **I have to go. Later.

­**-Reita leaves-**

**Yue: **...Don't say I didn't warn--Oh! Almost forgot. I'm supposed to meet with Ruki and the others.

**-hours later-**

**Reita: **Hm. I guess I'm the first one home. But why was the door open? ...nah. I'm sure it's noth--who's there!?

**-Rei steps out a dark corner-**

**Rei: **Hello, Reita-chan.

**Reita: **Oh. It's just you, Rei. Um, how did you get into my house?

**Rei: **Love, Reita-chan.

**Reita: **Um...what?

**Rei: **I'm glad only you are here, Reita-chan.

**Reita: **Rei, you're beginning to creep me out. And I don't remember giving you permission to put a "chan" at the end of my--

**Rei: **I love you.

**Reita: **Oh, yeah. Yueitchi told me about that. Listen, Rei, you're nice and all but--

**Rei: **I love you and only you, Reita-chan.

**Reita: **Um...could you back away just a few--

**Rei: **I need you and only you. I love you, Reita-chan!

**Reita: **Hey! Get off of me!

**-minutes later-**

**Ruki: **Are you sure you left it here?

**Yue: **Yup. Thinking earlier back and retracing my steps, I'm positive I left it he--what the hell.

**Ruki: **Hm? What are you--Oh. Oh my...

**Kai: **What are you guys staring at--Whoah!

**Aoi: **What is it? I want to see--wow...

**Uruha: **What are we all looking at--Oh...um...I'm just going to look the other way.

**Scene Yueitchi and four other Gazette boys are looking at: A shirtless Reita with unzipped pants pinned down by a topless Rei who seems to have not noticed the "company."**

**Reita: **Please help me...

**Yue: **Damn it, Rei!! This is why you keep getting sued for sexuall harassment!

**Ruki: **Um, Yue. You seemed to have grasped your mind onto the situation. What exactly is this.

**Yue: ***sigh* I'll explain after we help Reita-san and get Rei off of him.

**END**

**

* * *

****And that's the end of the side chapter. What did you think? I'm not really fond of fangirl Rei, so I'm going to stick to a slightly shy, sweet, kind and innocent Rei. **

**Please review even this side chapter. Your critisms improve my writing much.**

**There will be more side chapters to come. ^w^**


End file.
